Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of differentials having torque limiters.
A power drive unit includes gear trains possibly having a differential. The power drive unit provides a mechanical output to an output member, such as an aircraft control surface or other device requiring rotary power input from a power source. The differential may be provided with a torque limiter that is arranged to limit an output torque to inhibit or reduce the transmission of torque by the output member.